Unnamed
by MadameSkyfire
Summary: Sub-Zero oneshot lemon for all you smut lovers. Sub-Zero & OC


She stood at the window, seething. Her chest heaved in large breaths of air as she tried to calm herself down. She heard her door open and so she spun on her heel to scold the person who dare disturb her. Her nostrils flared as she took in the sight of the man in front of her. The temperature of the room dropped considerably the closer he came towards her.

"Get. Out." she growled, keeping her posture tall and her jaw locked.

He stood before her, a good foot and a half taller, his expression cold and uncaring. Her body shivered from the cold, the small movement causing him to raise his hand to her throat, cutting off her air supply.

He listened to her chokes for a moment too long before he threw her body onto the large bed. She coughed violently and turned onto her forearms, greedily sucking in as much air as she could.

Fed up with waiting for her recovery, he grasped her small wrist in his large hand and pulled her towards him so that she was laying on her back in the middle of the large bed. He too got on the bed and shackled her arms to the headboard using his icy powers. She jerked against them to no avail.

"The sun has set.. your highness. Your powers are useless" he said darkly, smirking in a way that made her lower body betray her. Still, she struggled against the ice chains, determined to get away from him.

"Get the fuck off of me" she hissed, baring her teeth. He chuckled at her, leaning forward so that their faces were almost touching. "Language, princess" He cooed in her ear, lifting his face and narrowing his eyes, silently tightening the cuffs.

Her mouth gaped as she took in a sharp breath of air, barely able to hold in her wince of pain. "If you even so much as think about kicking me, I will chain them as well" He warned, nudging her leg with his knee.

She stilled herself and layed beneath him, stiff and uncomfortable. "Relax. You'll enjoy it more that way" he said sitting back and ripping her shirt away from her body in one foul tear.

Her expression faltered, her eyes showing her worry. Sure the man above her was stunning, beautifully handsome in more ways than one, but was this was not the way that she envisioned this moment. She distracted herself with these thoughts as he tore away her skirt as well. He tapped her face to regain her attention.

Once her eyes were focussed on his face once more he ran a hand down her cheek, down the middle of her chest, along her now naked stomach and stopped at the top of her lacy black panties. Goosebumps followed his touch, a rare thing for the woman of fire.

"Beg me to stop" he whispered, moving his hand to the top of her breast and ghosting his fingers over the luscious flesh. She kept quiet, darkening her glare at him and yanking once more at her chains. "Your pride will be your undoing" he said baring his teeth and breaking her left bra strap. When she didn't move or speak, he did the same to the right.

"Have your fun and leave" she mumbled, her words coming out shakier than she would have liked. He moved her legs apart and sat on his knees between them, simply looking at her. His expression was unamused. "In this situation, you are not permitted speech unless it is in the form of pleading" he growled, authority reverberating through each word he spoke.

Her body betrayed her again, shrinking back into the sheets. Why is it that she can lead her army onto the field of battle and run her kingdom with ease but she couldn't take a few harshly spoken sentences from this man? Did that make her an unworthy leader?

She took in another sharp breath as he broke the small piece of material between her breasts, holding it in place, catching her eye and letting it go. Her bra snapped back onto the bed sheets, exposing her naked breasts to him.

He kept his eyes locked on her face, smirking at her reddened cheeks. She struggled at the chains to try and cover herself. He moved his hands to the outside of her curves and pushed them together, looking at them for the first time. His cold touch causing her nipples to harden instantly.

"Perfection" he whispered harshly as he dipped his head low and ran his tongue over her right nipple and blowing his cold blue breath over the wet nub.

Her eyes dilated as she arched he chest closer to him, breathing through her slightly gaping mouth. He chuckled at her body's reaction and leant forward to do the same to the left side. She wanted to close her legs to keep him from seeing how aroused his attentions made her. She squirmed as he moved back from her and removed his hands from her body completely.

She moved back so that the chains were long enough so that she could sit up on her forearms. Strangely, he allowed this movement. Her hair fell forward as she looked up at him with black, desire ridden eyes. She leaned towards him and brushed her lips across his, straining to get close enough.

Cautiously, he leaned closer, allowing her to move her lips against hers with ease. Soon though, he grew tired of the soft slow movements and so he took charge, grasping a handful of hair at the bottom of her head and pulling on it, slipping his tongue into her mouth as she gasped. He kissed her roughly and she returned it, moaning her disappointment when he abruptly ended it.

Determined to have some sort of control of the situation she strained forward and took the collar of his black shirt in her teeth pulling back, trying to maneuver it over his head. When it didn't work she let out a frustrated whimper.

"Free me" she whispered through her rosy lips. His raised eyebrow made her let out a breathy laugh "Please" she corrected herself.

With no more than a twitch of his finger the shackle and chain connected to her right wrist evaporated into thin air, the left one remaining in place. Happy with what she had, she balled up a handful of his shirt and swiftly rid him of it, pressing her soft lips to his collarbone. While he permitted her to do this he moved his hand to her hip.

She distracted herself by running her lips across the silver scars that ran across his otherwise perfect chest. She gasped when age felt his cold finger underneath the side of her panties and through her folds. She moved back as he held up his now slick finger.

"Have you ever tasted yourself, your highness?" he asked, not yet looking at her. When she shook her head no, he caught her eye and held his finger towards her face "Tell me what you taste like" he commanded. Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment once more as she closed the gap between them and closed her mouth over the tip of his finger. He watched her with avid interest.

When clean, she moved back and stared up at him "Sweet..?" she said, her answer sounding more like a question. The edges of his mouth quirked up for a split second, turning into another of his dazzling smirks. He nodded his head once, pressing his lips to hers, trying to taste her through her saliva.

When he moved away he pushed her so that she laid back flat. "Let's just see about that" He said darkly, grasping the bulk of her panties in a fist and ripped them clean off. She shut her eyes tightly and reopened them when he didn't move.

"Clean" he said running his thumb over her hairless mound "Good" he commended, lifting each of her legs so that he knees were raised. She used her free hand to cover her mouth in order for her to stop herself from protesting the openness of her body.

He looked at her face "You will enjoy this" he promised, moving himself down. There was nothing for a moment, and so she relaxed, laying her hand above her head with the other.

Without warning he parted her lower lips with his fingers and ran his tongue over her pleasure centre. She gasped at first and moaned when he didn't stop. His tongue ran over her clit repeatedly, before breaking the pattern and moving lover, entering her and collectively cleaning her of her own juices. He groaned his appreciation, causing a vibration to run through her body. Her cries became louder as he returned to suck on her clit. Another growl escaped his chest as he did this, sending her over the edge and into her first orgasm. She cried out in pleasure before calming herself into little whimpers as he removed himself. "The sweetest of nectars" He praised.

She sat forward and lapped at his face, cleaning the excess come off with her tongue. His eyes grew dark as she moved back and stared up at him. He rid her left arm of the cold shackle; her right hand grasping it to warm it through friction. When he felt enough time had passed, he roughly pushed her back onto the bed and smashed his lips against hers immediately permitting himself entrance inside.

She ran both of her hands through his hair and arched her naked body upwards and brushing herself upon his toned torso. He took the opportunity to run his hand down her back and hitching her leg up over his waist and pressing his covered hardness against her wet centre causing her to moan loudly.

"Please" she begged breathlessly, running her hands across his shoulders. He gave her a questioning look "Please what?" he asked with a smirk, stopping his grinding movements. She whimpered, frustrated "Please... Fuck me" she moaned, trying to start the hip movements again herself.

As soon as the words left her mouth he sat up and removed his pants, quickly returning to her and roughly pushing inside of her. She screamed out, digging her nails into his shoulders as she clung to him. He stilled and looked down at her in shock.

Her eyes were tightly closed and she remained still as she felt the small amount of blood run down the side of her leg. She opened her dazzling green eyes and looked up at him, shock still dominated his features. She moved her hips against his and kissed his lips, lingering for a moment and nodding. He regained his composure and began moving again. He was gentle at first, but it didn't last, she was so..tight. Before either of them knew it she was moaning out her second orgasm and was pushed straight into a third as he snapped his hips against hers quickly and with considerable force. By the time her third orgasm came round he was on the edge of his own. Her muscles tightened around him, the sensation causing him to fall over the edge and come deep inside her with a satisfied moan.

He removed himself from her and laid beside her, both trying to catch their breaths. When calm he pulled her body to him, making her lay across his chest "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice back to its deep tone. She shrugged "I didn't expect you to come to my bedchamber tonight" she explained with a small smile. His chuckle caused her to rock against him, he tilts her head back with the tip of his finger and smiles "The unexpected can be.. Delicious"


End file.
